Pyrrhia Academy Human AU
by The Jade Winglet
Summary: Dive into the world of Pyrrhia for Pyrrhia Academy! Watch as romances form, drama unveil, and of course, watch as all of thse students try and survive Pyrrhia Academy! (Note: Contains OCs, as well as swearing. You have been warned.)


**000** \- Polar - **000**

Polar grinned as an older IceWing sat on the bed above her, braiding her silvery-blue hair. "You'll be fine," Frozen said, tucking the final strand into a long braid. Polar let her feet rest on the suitcase in front of her. "You 'gotta work your way to the top, Pol, understand? Just do what I did." Polar stood up and looked in the mirror, grinning. She turned to Frozen.

"How can I do what you did if you won't tell me?" she asked, slipping on a small bracelet.

"Do what you _think_ I did. When Mom went, she was top of the class, too. Keep up the family reputation," the IceWing said, smiling. "Now, want an iced coffee?"

"Of course," Polar replied, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and following her sister downstairs. Once they got to a landing, Polar climbed onto the one side of the banister and Frozen climbed onto the other. "One, two," Polar counted, gazing fondly at her older sister, "three!" They let go and slid down, laughing and squealing with joy. They each tumbled off the bottom, and broke into a run towards the kitchen. Frozen opened the refrigerator and took out two frosted cups of iced coffee.

"Fro, watch this," Polar said as she blew on the coffee. It turned brittle in the cup and froze quickly. The two dragons laughed for a moment before Polar checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, I need to go!" the dragon yelled, quickly picking up her suitcases, coffee, and Dragonfruit brand phone. She rushed out the door and leaped into her car. The clock read _8:00_. Polar started driving as quickly as was allowed, hoping to arrive on time. She flipped the radio to the station playing 'Twenty One SkyWings' and listened to the newest song, nodding her head along to the beat. She looked behind her at the suitcases packed for the boarding school. Each was pale blue with beautiful, silver snowflakes; a gift from Frozen for the first day. She drove along the icy and snowy roads. Flurries fell on her small car, covering the skylight at the top with a thin layer of small snowflakes. Polar, grinning, continued on, excited for her first day.

 **000** \- Crescent - **000**

Crescent rolled over in her white bed, blinking at her little sister. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling the snowflake covers down and slowly pulling her legs out from under the blue blankets.

Husky sat on her bed, casting glances out of her window once in a while. She was slightly nervous about boarding a new school, but at least her sister was going with her!

Nonetheless, she sat up, gazing at her older sister.

"Just a bit nervous," she told her sister truthfully.

Crescent laughed softly, making her bed as she talked to her sister. "Well, I can tell you that it's a wonderful place."

"I hope so. I'm just worried that they'll hate me, or that I'll accidentally spill my secret." She sighed. "It's fine, though. I just need to learn to be more cautious than usual."

Crescent giggled. "Well no need to worry, if they do hate you, I'll knock em right out for you and frame them for something really horrible...like selling drugs on school grounds" she smiled in an innocent way, eyes twinkling with something close to overprotective love of her sister.

Husky smiled back. "Thanks," she said. Her sister could be a _bit_ protective at times, but she still loved her.

The white haired girl flipped her hair majestically, walking over the blue carpet in their shared room to a stand with a mirror, makeup and other cosmetics and products. She picked up her white brush and began to straighten her hair out of it's somewhat ratty composition from the night. She scampered down the stairs, finished brushing and now braiding the white locks that fell over her face and framed it perfectly, easily finishing the french braid and letting it fall over her shoulder, similar to Katniss Everdeen. She looked at her sister, who was rummaging in her bag, and Crescent smiled, picking up her own breakfast, a bowl of frosted flakes with marshmallows mixed in. While many people believed the princess ate elegant, gourmet foods, she was really a sucker for good, old fashioned cheerios.

 **000** \- Husky - **000**

Before she went downstairs, the princess went into the closet and grabbed a few outfits. Since Pyrrhia Academy was a boarding school, she had to pack several outfits. She walked to the bathroom and put one of them on. Once she was done getting dressed, she grabbed several more items that she would need wand scampered downstairs.

Once the princess was downstairs, she grabbed some poptarts and popped them into the toaster. As the breakfast snack was toasting, she walked beside the door and looked what she had in her bag.

 _Books… check. Journals… check. Good thing I didn't forget anything._

She heard the toaster ring and she scampered over to the toaster, plucking the poptarts out, eating the breakfast quickly but efficiently.

She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a small, plastic box. She put some crackers, an apple, and grabbed a water bottle as well. She put the food inside the plastic box and placed that in her backpack. She quickly took out her Dragonfruit branded phone and checked the time. _7:47_. She still had some time, but she sat down, waiting for her sister so they could leave together.

 **000** \- Crescent - **000**

Crescent nommed down on her food, efficiently devouring the breakfast and moving to her white and blue bag with her name embroidered in violet on the side. She glanced at her sister to see her making lunch for herself, and Crescent smiled. The elegant looking girl dropped all needed supplies in the bag in no particular order and shuffled over to the counter to grab her frozen lunch, which she had packed last night instead of her actual bag. Crescent swirled around, before realizing she was still in her pajamas. "SHOOT" she shouted, dashing up the stairs and throwing open her closet, not really caring what she grabbed, which in turn she managed to grab a rather skimpy, low cut lace dress, which was almost translucent in color, but really white. The girl threw her bedwear into a laundry bin and pulled a white bra on, proceeding to toss the dress over her head, her cleavage showing quite a bit. The whitette decided not to wear leggings with the dress, already hoping to make some boy fall head over heels for her. She tossed on a white necklace with a diamond charm, made to look like a white snowflake with designs carved into it.

She proceeded to run downstairs, taking five at a time and skidding to a stop in front of her little sister. "THE PLANE IS TAKING OFF, VRRRRRRRROOOM" she shouted, grabbing their luggage and tossing it into her car (Being old enough to drive and all). She grabbed the keys to her Koenigsegg Agera R, which was white with light blue highlights, and quite literally leaped into the front seat.

 **000** \- Husky - **000**

Upon seeing her sister leave, she threw on her backpack and exited their house, shouting "Goodbye!" to their parents. She closed the door behind her and hopped into Crescent's car. She tossed her backpack into the backseat and sat next to Crescent in the front, suddenly feeling a bit more confident now that it was actually going to happen.

 **000** \- Crescent - **000**

Crescent started the car and revved the engine, she had made sure that mom and dad could ship her motorcycle there so she could get around campus easier, and her little sister wouldn't be late. She blinked and rolled down the windows, starting her music.

"There's a river around the bend, and if you can keep up, there's a frozen oasis up just ahead. Feel the music in your veins, watch the colorful charade's, and let the wintery fire escape, and here comes the break of day! We're in a world where nightmare's won't find you, we're in a world where friend's surround you! And see if you can catch just a single flake, the world is on your side of life, side of life. Now look around and see the wonderland you and me have started. See the wonderland that will never be outsmarted. See the wonderland where we can fly till the sky ends, see the wonderland where the river is just around the bend! This is a wonderland we are in, and if snow can fall then surely it can go up again. I can see the river around the bend and if I can you surely can too! It's a river around the bend covered in ice and desolation, this is my wonderland. This is my wonderland, now leave me be, cuz I'm the queen of wonderland." she shouted, singing to the music and waving her hand in the air. The girl whipped her hair to laugh with her sister, playing a disc of music from some bands she knew, like The Brightest Night and The Darkest Secret, along with some other bands like Twenty One SkyWings and Fall Out Dragonet.

 **000** \- Author - **000**

Soon enough, the two princesses arrived at the school. Teenagers were crowding through the main hallways, pushing, shoving and yelling. At the center of it all was a circular desk. A sweet looking RainWing woman sat at the desk, papers lined out in front of her.

As the two IceWings walked towards the RainWing, she looked up, beaming.

"Welcome to Pyrrhia Academy," she said cheerily, grinning. "My name is Apple. What are your names?"

"Husky," Husky said. She tried to block out all of the noise, but to no avail.

"Crescent, I was a student here last year," the whitette purred, making herself sound innocent and gentle.

"Ah, yes," said Apple, rummaging through files. She pulled out Crescent's and placed it on the counter in front of her. "Ice Dorm, as usual. Room 104."

Apple turned to look at Crescent's sister. "And Husky. I believe I have some papers for you." The RainWing searched through the Ice Dorm files and after a few minutes, she found Husky's. "Ice Dorm, Room 106." Crescent's eye twitched slightly, why the HELL was her sister in a different room?

Apple noticed this, but still remained calm. "Relax. We have plenty of break times for visiting and such. Plus, if we're not currently in school hours, you can still visit." Crescent exhaled a breath, she didn't know she had been holding. Good, that way she could be with her sister _every single second that there was no classes and protect her from boys… stupid boys._

"And," Apple said, placing another paper in front of the sisters. "Here are your schedules."

Crescent picked up her schedule delicately. "I have science first, what about you?" she asked Husky, glancing over the paper in her hands. _Science, P.E, Technology, Art, Lunch, Math, Study Hall, Free Period._

Husky studied her schedule for a moment. "Science as well. Then Math, P.E, History, Lunch, Art, Technology, Study Hall, then animus class…" she whispered the last word. Of course she would have animus class. She _was_ one, after all.

She just hoped that her class was full of smart people who knew how to use their powers properly. She had casted _one_ small spell in middle school, but aside from that, she thought that an animus class would be useful.

"Today is just an exploration day," explained Apple. "But tomorrow is when classes officially begin. Have fun here!"

 **000** \- Polar - **000**

Polar was brimming with excitement as she walked inside. Dragons of all tribes were scurrying about the large hall. The IceWing pushed her way to the front, breathing heavily. The RainWing at the desk looked up, her scales changing to a warmer palette of colors. "Welcome to Pyrrhia Academy. I am Apple. What is your name?" Apple said calmly, gazing at Polar.

"Polar," she replied, putting her foot beside a suitcase to keep it from falling with the others. Everything seemed like mayhem.

"Polar, Frozen's sister?" The RainWing asked, looking at the dragon. The two looked at each other for a moment before Polar broke the silence.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Wonderful," Apple replied. "I have a few things for you.." she rummaged through a bin before pulling out a thin file. "For you, my dear."

Polar slid the file towards her and looked at the cover. It had ' _Polar - IceWing'_ scrawled across the front.

"Ice Dorm, room 106. I believe you have a roommate who's in their first year." Polar frowned slightly.

"May I ask what room my sister was?" She asked quietly.

"Ice Dorm, room 92," Apple said. "Now, right now, we are not in school hours. You may visit anyone. In your file is a schedule."

"Thanks," Polar said before walking off. She looked around. Two SkyWings were fighting noisily, a crowd of other SkyWings forming around them while chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Polar hurried past the group and turned down the 'dorms' hallway.

Once she reached the larger room, the dragon looked around. It seemed to only have one hallway: the Ice Dorm hallway. A MudWing walked forward, smiling. They glaced at Polar before walking through a wall. The IceWing looked around, shocked. "Uh.." she murmured, looking at the wall. She noticed a plaque hanging above the part of the wall reading 'Mud Dorm'. It looked like the one hanging above hers'. Polar looked at other parts of the walls; they seemed to all be labeled for the different dorms. Taking a deep breath, Polar walked through the doorway for the Ice Dorm. A cold, bitter breeze blew onto her face, and she felt at home. The dragon started walking, and soon she came across a door labeled '106'. Polar opened her file and carefully pulled out a small, golden key. She fiddled with the lock for a moment before it clicked open.

The student stepped inside. She saw two beds, a closet, and a bathroom near the large closet. The room was filled with light from the large window covering the majority of the back wall. Polar took another step, looking around.

 **000** \- Crescent - **000**

Crescent picked up her luggage and began to trudge through the icewing hall- before running into someone she wished she hadn't ever met. The male grinned at her sadistically, "Hey babe," he purred flirtatiously.

Crescent shoved him away. "Hello, Blizzard," she snarled, baring her teeth and narrowing her pupils.

"Come on sweet cheeks I miss youuu," he whined, sidling up and wrapping his arm around her, glancing at her wear.

"You didn't have to dress up for me, but I must admit, it looks stunning on you. Can't wait to see you without it aga-" he was cut off by the female slamming her fist into his face, hearing a satisfying crack from his nose.

"Oh yeah sure motherfucker, you forfeited this sexy body the moment you got in bed with that other girl- what was her name again? Frosty? Freeze? Frozen? Yeah that's the one, bitch."

 **000** \- Husky - **000**

Husky waved goodbye to her sister and she pulled out the school map out of her files. _Room 106. 106. 106._

She found her room shortly in the Ice Dorm's hallways. A large, pale blue door stood before her. The number "106" was embedded into the middle of the door in golden material. Husky took out her key and scanned it, granting her access. She opened the door to a near empty room.

Inside were two beds, a large window filling up at least 85% of the back wall, granting a beautiful view of the outside scenery. There was also a closet space near the entrance, as well as a bathroom opposite of the closet. There was a table in the corner with two chairs seated against it. Beside the two beds were two desks, one for each roommate.

Husky sighed, settling down on one of the beds. Her only worry was that her roommate was going to be an absolute jerk.

 **000** \- Author - **000**

Looks around, then noticed a dragon on the bed. She took a deep breath, stepping back. "Uh.. uhm.. Hello..." Polar asked, pulling her large suitcases to her side. "I'm sorry.. Is this room 106?"

Husky turned to look at her roommate. "Yes, this is 106."

Polar swallowed, looking at Husky. "Uh.." she bowed slightly, a strand of hair falling out from her bun. She blushes and fiddled to get it back in the bun. "Princess Husky.."

"Oh, right," said Husky. "I'm not a stereotypical stuck-up, asshole princess."

She looked at Husky, leaning the suitcases against the wall. "Oh, alright… that's good, I guess.." She chuckled nervously, looking at her feet.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, looking at her roommate in concern.

"Uh.. no," Polar replied. "I'm fine.." she wheeled her suitcases over to the empty bed and sat down. She pulled out her iced coffee and took a sip before setting it on the desk beside her bed. She hung her backpack on the desk chair and zipped open the suitcases. She frowned, then pulled out a few outfits and hung them in the closet. The rest of her suitcases she left on the bottom of the closet. She strode over to the desk and pulled out the small trinkets her sister had advised to bring to decorate the desk. Polar also pulled out a small, organized container of makeup and cosmetics that she set on her desk. She then pulled a wall mirror out of the backpack. It seemed way too small to fit the mirror.

Husky cast her roommate one more concerning look before sighing, her gaze darting back to her suitcase she had taken with her. She opened it up and took out her backpack, opening that as well. She took out a small pouch and opened it up, slipping her phone inside along with her spare cash.

She opened up the drawer below her desk and placed in her books and journals, closing the drawer before lying back down.

Polar looked into the backpack, then shoved her whole arm. She smiled slyly, thinking of the time her sister gave it to her. Without warning, she took out an armful of binders that seemed impossible to fit inside and slammed them on the desk. The IceWing gazed at Husky. "Have you ever seen an endless backpack?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"There can be," replied Husky. "I mean, maybe an animus touched it or something…"

"This is my favorite possession. My family had to trade too much to get it, but we all use it. It can fit whatever."

"Nice."

Polar nods, then turns away. "Gosh, I don't know how I'm going to survive," she murmurs to herself.

"Well, hey. I'll help ya. We can be friends." Husky told Polar, smiling.

Polar smiled and looks at the Princess. "Yep," she says, smiling faintly.


End file.
